Roommates
by moegan123
Summary: Morgan's a beautiful seventeen year old who has asked her best friend Castiel to help out whit the bills. but she finds out a secret she wish she never knew.
1. Chapter 1

Morgan lived in two bedroom & bathroom apartment all by herself except her dog Loki which means' god of mischief. She was low on money and never had time to look for a better job. She had to keep up with her job, school, and the dog she also had a band that really never had any gigs she was the basses/manger. Morgan's parents gave her up for adoption when she born. Her aunt took her in and loved her like her own since she couldn't have any of her own. she was now entering her second year of her high school year she decided to move out and live on her own but she's a little behind on rent her best friend castiel that she's knew since she was four asked to be her roommate a couple weeks ago but she never gave him an answer because she worked too much. Early today she invited him over to talk about something it was still the summer just a week before school so castiel could move in with her before school started and be settled down. They also could take turns driving to school to save money. It was a perfect idea thought Morgan. 'Knock. Knock.'

Morgan opened the door. "Hey cassy "

"Hey Morgan, what's up?" he walked in a jumped the couch fallowed by Morgan jumping on him.

"You know how you asked about being my roommate... well you can be my roommate as long as you pay the rest of the rent..."

"Sure as long as i can party before school starts."

"Fine but too many people."

"And i can pick any room i want."

Morgan started to busted out laughing not controlling herself she rolled on the floor tears rolling down her face she didn't hear him laughing she looked up wiping the tears from her eyes " you're not kidding are you ?"

"Nope."

"No way."

"Fine have it your way i'll just be leaving." he walked up to the door and started to open.

"Fine! Go pick your room."

"That's a good little moegan" he walked past her with a smile on his face. first room was Morgan's a little red room with black carpet and a big closet  
it was kind of dark and shady. "Na.. i guess i'll go with other one.

"But you haven't even seen the..." he looked at Morgan and gave the look when he was just kidding. Morgan tackled him to the bed rolling around on the queen size bed she pinned him down. "Roommates?"

he pushed her off of him he rolled on top of her pinning her down "roommates" he confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan P.O.V

"Let me go Castiel!" i yelled

"Not until you beg for mercy" he said in a devilish style.

"Never!" i tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. "cassy please." he's dark black eyes felt like they could peer in my soul, it made my heart jump, his long red hair dangled close to my face i wish he still had his black hair though, even since that girl broke he's heart he's changed i wish it was back to the old days.

"Say Castiel is the best.."

"No!"

"fine than I'm not get off." to be honest i didn't want him to get off. see I've had a crush on him since we were little he's never know because i don't want anything to mess up are friend ship.. Basically we got that bromance going on. He wants a bro and i want romance but i don't show it.

Castiel P.O.V

'something weird is happening i don't want to move i never felt my heart pump this fast it feels like I've got a crush but on Morgan, no way she way to much like a sister to me. she does have nice hair a bad ass personality but if i tell her how fell she won't fell the same and she won't want me to stay here with her maybe I'll just... 'I started lean forward just till the tip of our noses touch. My eyes were closing i let go of her arms and i was now cupping her face with my hands. Then out of know where 'Bam!' the door swung open it was Lysander or lys for short. i jumped off the bed. I've never seen him so confused in my life "umm..."

Morgan popped up and started going on saying "it's not what it looks like" and " i was about tell her a secret" she such an air head sometimes. I guess that's what makes her so cute. i walked pass lys trying to hide my face i felt the heat racing to my face my heart was still racing i walked in to the living room and graved my phone i started to put myself back together. i yelled " lys and Morgan you two have come help me pack."

"Are you moving somewhere?" lys asked.

"Yes, here. now come on." i started to walk out the door when i forgot, where am i going to put all my stuff i can't put everything in my car maybe i could borrow my dad's truck. i just got to remember where i put them. 'I'll just go home and look for them' i graved my keys.

I heard Morgan's voice "cas I'm riding with you"

"Okay" i said. All of us walked out going down stairs to my car.

"Hey cas i got to go my girlfriend just texted me she said it was important. Sorry."

"It's okay man tell her i said hey"

"Tell her i said we need girl time." said Morgan.

"Okay bye."

Me and Morgan got in my car i started the engine and we were off.

Morgan's P.O.V

'Did we almost kiss? Maybe he just got caught up in the moment. i don't know but wish lys didn't pop up out of nowhere i mean come on it's finally happening and we get interrupted. Pay backs a bitch lys.'

"morgana."

"Yes?"

"About what happened i umm? Just forget it okay."

"Indeed it shall be forgotten."

"Good i didn't want things to be weird since I'm moving in with you now."

"If you don't mind me asking did you invite Lysander?"

"No i didn't i don't know why he came over i guess he hasn't seen you in a while. has he?"

"Actually yes he has. He came over a couple nights ago. he stay the night and..."

"What?! He stayed the night. What the fuck are you thinking lys could have ..."

"Why are you so mad i can have boys over at my house and we didn't do anything if that's what you're wondering you know we wouldn't do that. We talked, played video games, and went to bed. He slept on the couch and i slept in my room. He said he needed to talk to me i guess it better if he told me in person. Gezz. He does it all the time get over it..." i turned the music so i didn't have to hear him bitch about that I'm too young and i don't need to boys over. (A few moments later..) "Thank god." we pulled up to castiel's house. When i opened the door and walked up the concert side walk to he's house. I opened the big brown door to what seem to be biggest house i ever seen in my life." Wow Remember how i use to come over all the time before you parents got that job?" i turned around and looked at Castiel smiling. Trying to enlighten the mood.

"Yeah and you remember why you can't come back?"

"Yes it wasn't my fault you're the one who gave the bottle..."

"Yes i did but you're the one who had the weed and the cigarettes."

"You had your own pack mister." I kind of giggled

"Well lets get started." we went to his room first we start to load everything in boxes and loading the boxes in to the truck. "well just leave the stuff here until tomorrow then come back tomorrow to get it. i packed a bag so i won't need anything till tomorrow."

"But i have work tomorrow i won't be able to help you."

"It's okay I'll just get lys to help."

"Okay but don't be an ass to him okay?"

"Okay."

When we got back to the house i walked in and headed. "I'll be back I'm just going to take a shower"

Castiel P.O.V

'I'm such an idiot how could i tell her to forget it i want her to know how i fell. But i don't even how i fell what I'm doing. gezz and the lys thing i know he would never do anything with her' i turned the t.v and a couple minutes later she out the shower she walked across the room with nothing but a towel on . i didn't want to look so i hide my face with one of the couch pillow just the thought of Morgan naked made me want to... stop thinking about that stop it just stop.'

"Cassy what are you doing?"

"Umm i didn't want to see you like that i mean i just"

"I get it."

"It's not like that i-i just"

"You got to take a shower. Go it's your turn."

"Okay" i got up and glanced at Morgan her hair was dripping water running down her face to neck i love how hair curled like that i wish i could tell her how beautiful she looks. I open the door to the bathroom it wasn't much just a simple light blue color to it. I turned on the hot water and started to get undressed. When i got in it felt warm and relaxing i washed my hair and my body then got out i wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to the living room where i left my bag. "Shit where did I leave it" i searched everywhere but i couldn't find it anywhere. i walked up to Morgan's door and knocked. "Hey Morgan do you have my bag?"

"Um yeah i do, you can come in."

I opened the door and walked in the bag was on the bed and Morgan was already in bed laying there "i burg it in here Loki keep trying to eat it so i moved it in here."

"It's okay so when are you off work for two days?"

"Not tomorrow but the next day."

"Than that when we'll have it!"

"Have what?

"The party"

"Okay but your cleaning up." she giggled

I went to my new room it had black walls and white carpet much bigger than her room it was empty but a little table with a lamp i set my bag on the floor and got dressed. I put the towel in the washer machine and got on the couch. i could help myself think about Morgan she was the only thing on my mind. I finally just got up and got in the bed with her. She was balled up in a little ball she looked so cute when she was sleeping, i cuddled up to next to her and kissed her goodnight she smelled like fruity and sweet. I've made up my mind I love her. I closed my eyes and fell asleep listening to her mumble in sleep.


End file.
